Bagels and Snowflakes
by Snowflakes-GSR
Summary: GS - AU - What if it snowed in Vegas? :complete:


**Author**: LS  
  
**Genre:** Humour  
  
**Paring:** Grissom/Sara  
  
**Authors note:** AU. Involves bagels and Snow…  
  
Dedication: To the wonderful guys over at YTDAW, especially the ones who know about the snow and the bagels ;)   
  
Many thanks to: Anita, my wonderful speedy beta [who also thought up the title!]   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been a very uneventful, if not unusually cold, December day; few crimes had taken place; which had resulted in everyone piling into the break room, not just for the company, but also for the additional warmth. At least one room in the lab had a heater.   
  
Everyone was in there, bar Sara, who had mentioned something about needing air and leaving. She muttered how there was more 'life and heat' in the morgue.  
  
"God could a shift get anymore uneventful?" Nick stated, breaking the silence, and causing everyone to look up from the meaningless activities they had been participating in; trying to avoid the boredom.   
  
"…and are you telling me nick, that if a decomp came in you'd be the first on the scene?" Cath said dryly, looking up from filing her nails.   
  
"Ok, I'll shut up." Nick said, holding his hand up defensively; beginning to realise what he was letting himself in for.   
  
"I could always assign you some paperwork…" Grissom said, looking up from his crossword puzzle, trying not to smile.   
  
"I'm quiet ok?" Nick said insistently, going back to picking fluff of his jumper.   
  
"Oh man, its sad to say that was the highlight of my evening." Warrick said truthfully, looking at Nick.  
  
Before Catherine could add on another sarcastic comment, Sara came in, holding a paper bag and eating something. She proceeded to sit down next to nick.   
  
"What is that?" Nick said curiously peering at what Sara was eating.   
  
"It's a bagel!" Sara exclaimed. She shook her head at him "With observation skills like yours, you should become a CSI."   
  
"Oooh... harsh." Catherine said, trying to provoke more outcries.   
  
Sara just responded by smiling sweetly at Catherine and Nick. The room had been slightly tense all day; no crimes lead to an unhappy team of CSI's.   
  
"It's snowing outside." Sara said knowledgably, picking up a magazine, and pretending to read it.   
  
"**What**?" Catherine said in disbelief, wondering if she had heard right.   
  
"It doesn't snow in Vegas, Sara," Grissom said, in a tone that would be used toward a child.   
  
Sara shrugged. "Wanna bet?" She said, placing the magazine down, and striding across to where Grissom was sitting. She folded her arms and grinned.  
  
The room fell silent as eyes were drawn between Sara and Grissom, wondering who would speak first,   
  
"Sure. Lets go." Grissom said defiantly. Rising, he moved the door, and made the gesture that Sara should go first. She got up, and kept her arms crossed. When she got to the door, she deliberately rubbed past him. He watched her with some interest, and his eyes continued to follow her as she went down the hall. Then he followed her, showing no regard that people were watching this display.   
  
"This I gotta see." Warrick said getting up, the rest of the CSI's following him.   
  
*          *         *          *          *  
  
"It probably be an idea if you stopped this charade right now…." Grissom said, slightly amused at the situation, as he caught up with her.   
  
"…And lose a bet to you, when I know I'm right? No way!" Sara said, beginning to wonder if the joke was on her. She prayed that the snow was still there. It was thick enough to be!  
  
"Wow," Grissom breathed, as he saw the landscape in front of him. The snow spread as far as the eye could see, and it was falling thick and fast. He stepped out into it, and Sara remained by his side.   
  
They both looked up into the swirling sky; even Sara felt some disbelief that it was actually snowing.   
  
Grissom and Sara looked down from the sky at the same time, and looked toward each other. Sara let out a shy smile, and Grissom returned it.   
  
The cheers from Nick and Warrick broke their moment, as the other CSI's too discovered that Sara was right; it was indeed snowing.   
  
Nick was the first one to make a snowball, which he aptly threw at Warrick, getting him on the shoulder.   
  
"How…?" Grissom started, but quickly stopped, unable to make sense of the situation.   
  
Sara turned to him; "I don't care, **I** Won the bet," she said, grinning triumphantly.  
  
"Do we get a snow day?" Greg said, startling Grissom, who turned round to see that a few of the lab techs had come out, and joined in with the snowball fight. Catherine had also come outside, but was finding safety by staying as close to Grissom and Sara as possible; as she assumed no one would have the audacity to throw a snowball at Grissom   
  
Grissom just looked at Greg, completely baffled. He had no idea how to respond, since, scientifically, this shouldn't be happening. He opened his mouth in an effort to in a vain attempt to make coherent sentences, but at that moment, a snowball hit Greg on the back.   
  
"Hey!" Greg yelled, as he quickly made a snowball, and took off to find who threw one at him   
  
Grissom turned to Catherine, and was about to ask her what she thought was going on, but she predicted his words "Hey, I'm a scientist, not the weather girl," She said, patting Grissom on the shoulders before heading off toward the lab again.   
  
Grissom sighed as he watched Cath walk away; dodging snowballs. He sighed, and turned back to where Sara was standing…  
_  
...where Sara was no longer standing...  
  
_"Sara," he called out, slightly concerned but also slightly annoyed she had gone. As he turned, he got a snowball full in the face.   
  
He let out a disgruntled, "hey!" and wiped the snow off his eyes to see a very happy Sara, grinning, and holding another snowball in her hand.   
  
"That's what you get for saying I was lying," She said, staring at him, her hands wrapping round the snowball, further compressing it.   
  
"Oh," Grissom started, and leaned down to collect a handful of snow, "I never said you lied," he said smiling, standing up again, a fully formed snowball in his hand.   
  
Sara licked her lips lightly, as they stared at each other. It was a match of determination – who would throw the first snowball?  
  
At that moment, a snowball was thrown, but neither by Sara or Grissom.   
  
Grissom had been the target, and had just received a thud on his shoulder; he turned to see a couple of CSI's and lab techs grinning at him.   
  
"What? Are you all ganging up on me now?" Grissom said trying to sound dominant, but failing miserably, as his words were punctuated by a smile.   
  
The response to this was the raising of hands, armed with snowballs, and the flash of grins.   
  
"Go right ahead. Remember, I decide on who gets vacation time, and when." Grissom said confidently.   
  
A sigh broke out amongst the crowd, and they continued throwing snowballs at each other, realising their boss was definitely off limits.   
  
Grissom turned back to Sara, who had ventured a little further toward him; she now had two snowballs, one in either hand, and a mischievous look on her face.   
  
"You wouldn't," Grissom said confidently.   
  
"Wouldn't I?" Sara said, walking slightly closer to Grissom.   
  
"This could get messy." Grissom said, trying to suppress a grin.   
  
"I'm counting on it." Sara said, clearly flirting.   
  
"How about we change the venue?" Grissom responded with a seductive look.   
  
"What?!" Sara stammered, clearly out of her depth, not exactly realising what was happening in this interchange.   
  
"I was just saying, we could go out for a coffee…or a bagel. You seem to be eating a lot of them." Grissom smiled in full knowledge of what Sara thought. "Why, what did /you/ think I meant?" He said, with fake questioning overtones.   
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." She said, looking away and blushing.   
  
As soon as Sara's concentration had shifted away from Grissom, he threw a snowball at her, which landed on her neck.   
  
"Hey!" Sara shouted, dropping her snowballs.   
  
"You looked like you needed a cold shower." He quipped.   
  
"Yeah, well."   
  
"The offer of coffee still stands."   
  
"Good. That should give me chance to get you back for that snowball."   
  
He walked next to her, and their hands collided; which forced an uneasy glance followed by a smile. Taking her hand, and placing it in his own, they walked off into a snow covered Vegas.


End file.
